


A different scenario

by KingFranPetty



Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Boners, Dry Humping, Erections, Hand Jobs, Kidnapping, Light Bondage, M/M, Manipulation, Porn, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Smut, Villains, You Have Been Warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:01:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28353588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingFranPetty/pseuds/KingFranPetty
Summary: It gets a little dark and twisty.
Relationships: Reginald Copperbottom/Right Hand Man/Henry Stickmin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	A different scenario

Henry Stickmin awoke with his hands and feet bond by sci fi looking handcuffs. The handcuffs kept his arms pointed to the ceiling and his legs pointed to the floor. Before him was a screen, on the screen was a man he knew. Someone he had thought he killed. Right Hand Man opened with, "You've got to be pretty tired of waking up like this. That's right, it's me! Bet you thought you took me out... But nobody gets away from the top hat clan. As soon as we got into orbit, I made sure to go down and capture you." The doors opened and the screen turned off. The man on the screen was in the same room as him.

The second in command continued as he walked in a circle, "You have been a thorn in the top hat clan's side, I've personally elected to deal with you." The circle he walk got smaller, his face took a evil smile. "You've been very bad and I've had a long time to think about what I'm going to do to you." Henry cocked an eye and seemed deeply confused by the words or maybe just the tone. The right hand man stopped half in the circle, behind him to wrap his arms around him. One hand grabbed his face, holding the chin up while squishing the cheeks. "Do you know what I was thinking of Henry?"

The Main Character shaked his head no silently. The other hand kept downward. "I thought of a way to make sure you never bother us again." The cyborg gleefully snarled. The PROTAGONIST gasped as he felt the rubbing, quickly shutting his mouth to avoid making another noise he'd regret. The Right Hand Man chuckled to himself then spoke, "Do you like that?" The default stick figure whimpered needily despite himself, trying to hump the hand for more. The red eyed man slowly began to jack off the other man and whispered, "That's good, very good."

The bad guy humped him, continuing, "Aren't you a very good boy, Stickmin?" Stickmin mindlessly nodded yes, not really thinking about his answers and which choices he was making. Right Hand stabbed inside, moving faster and harder into his enemy. Henry melted at it, not even trying to hold back the pour of noises. The sci fi handcuffs were turned off. Immediately the return of gravity left our hero on shakey legs. He fell, only standing on his hands and knees. Henry was picked up by Right Hand Man in a way that displayed Henry as he was being fucked.

The legs were held wide open as the baddie plowed into. The baddie quizzed with joy, "Now who's a good boy for me?" The con breathed out in reply, "Me." There was a deeper thrust that seemed to hit just the spot. The titled character cried out, causing a mess upon himself. He blinked a second then looked at himself. Not wanting any reflection to stop this plan, the bag guy took another hard thrust and sweetly comforted, "You are being a good boy, Henry." The Right Hand put him on the floor, hands and knees, and just kinda vented all those frustrations into going to town on him.

By the end, there was a puddle on the floor with a man in it too dazed from sex to think about much else. The Right Hand Man stood, taking in a breath, to admire his odd form of revenge. He grinned to himself as he thought back on filling his nemesis until his nemesis couldn't take anymore. Still on the floor, the default kept whimpering as if expecting to be fucked into nothing again. That's about when Reginald Copperbottom walked in. "There you are, I've been looking for you..." Reginald delighted only to grow silent at the scene before him. He stared a moment.

Copperbottom shakey spoke as he took a step back, "Oh God, your... Your revenge wire must be crossed, Right Hand, we need to get you to someone." Right Hand Man turned to his boss andwalking towards him, smiling widely as he explained, "I've solved it. He won't get in our way again." The Leader looked back at the sex drunk in a puddle of white on the floor. The glowing red eye followed his gaze. The half machine offered, "Go on, he's all yours." The Leader of The Top Hat Clan went wide eyed and pressed himself against the door by accident. He shouted, "Jesus FUCKING Chirst, Right Hand!"

"This isn't right, you'll bring dishonor to my run as leader. You'll have us seen as lessers of the criminal world. This isn't how we do things God Dammit!!" The double top hat rambled in panic, "We don't do this kind of thing, not even to him!" Now one might think his word hypocritical but I'd note there's a vast difference between Saturday Morning Supervillainy and fucking a person into a non thinking puddle on the floor. There's a certain level of style and class in everyone wearing a top hat that people who turned their enemies into dick brains isn't compatible with.

Not to say our hero will be stuck in such a state forever.

There was a kind of blankiness, like a computer taking a second to load. Finally the cyborg frowned and assured, "Just try it Reg." Reginald stood over a thorn in his side. He was disgusted by the state of the man, preferring the blood of his enemies over other body fluids. Suddenly Henry yanked him, he yelped, "Nar!" Then the first in command made anime girl noises... Don't ask. The Second in command raged, "Hey! Only I can do that!!"

And so we end.

If I had to guess what Henry Stickmin porn parody game would called this ending, it'd probably be "Revenge Sex" or something. Even though it only happens if you make zero choices and let the timer run out on this particular alt scenario.

I've made a horrible decision. Good Bye.


End file.
